Problem: Michael did 53 push-ups in the evening. William did 16 push-ups at night. How many more push-ups did Michael do than William?
Solution: Find the difference between Michael's push-ups and William's push-ups. The difference is $53 - 16$ push-ups. $53 - 16 = 37$.